Fateful Tale
by Lady Silver B
Summary: **New: Part Nine** When Heero brushes Relena off, she vows revenge. Trying to summon the Devil to do her dirty work, something goes awry and she ends up with Shinigami. [yaoi, 3x4, 5xS, others.........
1. Part 1

There was once a girl named Relena. She always had to have things her way, and what she wanted, she *got,* even if it did not seem to anyone she was doing anything malicious. Though she was like this, everyone thought she was perfect because of the cloud of false sweetness she had surrounded herself in. She had her own little clique at school, with her little followers that fawned over her. Parents who bought her everything, and loved their perfect little 'princess' who was their only child.  
  
There was only one very small group who saw past he sugar sweet charade. A group of boys the same age as Relena, who were in the same school as her. These boys were, to put it mildly, avoided, by everyone. They were a team, and they were fighters. Since they had had lived there, the kids of the city never had to worry about bully's or gangs of any kind, since the group would 'deal' with any 'problems,' which usually mean someone visiting the emergency room.  
  
There were four of them, and they were so radically different it was a wonder they were so  
close. Their leader, Heero Yuy, who, with his cobalt blue eyes, and expressionless face, froze anyone and everyone who didn't get out of his way fast enough. Then there was Quatre Winner, a rich kid gone bad. This blonde who was never seen without his bandana or leather jacket, could easily snap you in two with his bare hands, but usually declined from getting into anything, having a distaste for stupid people who were 'cruising for a bruising.' Next was Trowa Barton, Winner's silent partner. This tall and graceful boy, of which you could only see one half of his face, the other being continually covered by his unique bangs, was very protective and deadly. Anyone who messed with Winner got a lesson in manners, usually in the form of having it beaten into them. Finally there was Wufei Chang, the Chinese dragon. This proud boy, with obsidian hair and eyes, had a fierce sense of justice and honor. Anything that caused injustice or dishonor was quickly and efficiently dealt with.  
  
There was only one person who didn't have enough smarts to stay away from them. Relena. Relena had an infatuation with Heero, and had somehow gotten the idea that they were 'soul mates' stuck in her head. No matter how much Heero ignored her, or was mean to her, it just didn't penertrate her pink and fuzzy clouded mind that he was *not* into her. In fact, in all honestly, Heero preferred boys to girls anyway.  
  
Even though her followers loved and adored her, they still had a little bit of brain power in those fluff filled brains of theirs, and were smart enough to stay away when Relena went to visit them. This was going to be one of *those* days.   
  
Relena was all on her own, and she was a trifle bit nervous. She had never gone to see Heero when all of his friends were there, it was usually when he and Wufei were alone that she visited, the petit Arab who was so well bred, and the silent Latino always put her on edge, though Wufei was not that much better, with the contemptuous sneer he always wore when she was around.  
  
As she walked across the deserted lot on the outskirts of town, where the group usually met, she called out, "Oh Heeeeeeroooooo!"  
  
Without turning to face her, Heero replied curtly with a mental sigh, "Go away Relena"  
  
As always, this did not deter her, she crossed the final few feet between them, and latched onto Heeros arm, "Oh Heero! It took me forever to find you, why weren't you in town? And of all the places you *could* be, why on *earth* did you choose this dirty place? Do you know that I ruined my shoes walking across that mud? And my car will have to be washed now-"  
  
Excuse me Miss. Relena, but did you know that you are invading Heero's personal space? That is very rude, and unlady-like, you know," Quatre interrupted her ramblings with a superior look, "And I thought you were a well bred lady, my mistake."   
  
Unlatching herself from Heero's arm, Relena was struck speechless at this attack from Quatre, "I ...um .....well, I .......what do you know?" she sputtered finally.  
  
Unlike you, I *remember* my etiquette classes," he replied huffily, waving his hand in an offhand manner, then turning it to examine his nails.   
  
Turning to get some support from Heero, she was faced with his smirking features, "But ......but, you're mine!"  
  
No I'm not Relena, now leave" was the cold reply  
  
"Onna! Even you should know that was a dismissal," looking at her pointedly, Wufei continued, "You should not stay when you're not welcome."  
  
Turning a full 360 degrees looking for some support, and finding nothing but contempt filled smirks, Relena burst into tears and took off across the rough terrain, the cruel chuckles of the boy's echoing in her mind. //Damn them.... I will have retribution......!//  
  
============End Part One============  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned, but, when a woman scorned has hell's wrath, there is nothing that will stand up to her.  
  
Relena was on the war path, and her true colours were showing. She was mean and spiteful toward everyone, not caring what hurt she caused. Her followers were now almost too scared to go near her, and she didn't care. All she cared about was getting back at Heero and his friends for the embarrassment they caused.  
  
Nothing on earth would be enough, but........ perhaps something otherworldly could do the trick..... just maybe.....  
  
========================================  
  
She knelt, in her blood crimson silk robe on the floor. In front of her, inside of a circle of candles, is a perfectly symmetrical, five pointed star. As she knelt she bowed her head to the book of mastery in front of her.  
  
"Oh great Ruler of Darkness, Sovereign of Blackness, Master of Suffering, in the name of all that is subject to your rule, hear my plea!" Relena started, "I call you forth to cause suffering to the one who scorns me! In exchange for doing my will, you will be free to roam the realm of the living!" She had been told that she must offer Him something in exchange for His service.   
  
As she began the murmuring incantations from the book, her head bowed eyes riveted on the words in front of her, Relena did not notice the figure beginning to form from the smoke of the candles. When she finished the incantations and finally looked up, she gasped. //This isn't right! The smoke shouldn't be that colour, black and crimson are the colours of the Dread Lord, not black and purple!//  
  
But it was too late, she realized, with the incantations finished, she couldn't stop the manifestation. As she watched in horror, a solid form finally started to emerge from the swirling smoke. A beautifully formed body, slim and muscular, in a pair of body hugging black leather pants, and a similarly tight black mesh three-quarter length shirt. Silver was everywhere, chains hanging from its - she couldn't tell the sex - waist, from the wrists, around its neck, right down to the ankles and shoes.   
  
The one defining characteristic that made it so difficult for Relena to distinguish the sex was a braid hanging over one shoulder, its end dangling just about the figures knees. From the hair Relena first thought was that this thing was female, but as she examined closer, she could detect no hint of breasts from the sleekly muscled, and extremely flat chest, making her wonder if it might be male.   
  
The braid appeared a chestnut brown, but when it swayed with the figures movement, the candle light caught highlights in its strands, turning it into a shining mass of golden and bronze light. With a gasp, she noticed that also when the figure moved there was a slight tinkling sound, as bleach white bones that were plaited into the braid gently knocked together. //Oh my god.....its beautiful//   
  
One thing made her the most uncomfortable. Emerging from behind the figure, and taking up most of the air space in the room were a pair of pitch black, leathery, bat wings. There was silver there too, she could see the structure of the wings was constructed of silver bones, they radiated through the substance of the wings. The wings were moving slightly, gliding very slowly, back and forth, back and forth, keeping the figure airborne, about a foot above the floor.  
  
Relena saw movement, and looked to the figures right hand, she saw that it was extended in front of the figure and the fingers were curling, as if it were grasping something. Slowly the last of the smoke from the candles formed onto what looked like and oddly shaped staff in the figures hand, but when it solidified, Relena gasped. It was a scythe, a long blade of silver attached to an oddly shaped length of wood, two curving blades, both of silver were on the opposite side of the wood from the main blade, both slightly curving down, the bottom one shorter than the top. The length of wood was extremely long, reaching from about a foot above the figures head to almost the floor, about 7 feet long.  
  
Suddenly the figures eyes snapped open //My god! That colour! How do you get that colour eyes...?//  
  
The figures eyes roamed around the room, over Relena, then back to settle on her. She froze, mesmerized by the depth of violet gaze that was focused on her.   
  
The figure smirked in amusement, and not just a little contempt, at the puny mortal on her knees in front of it. Then grinned as she managed to find her voice.  
  
"Wha . . . what are you?" Relena managed. It laughed, and with that slight sound Relena firmly decided that this thing was a he, not a she.  
  
"You wanted the Devil Incarnate to do your dirty work, girl?" he said with thinly veiled contempt and sarcasm, "I'm sorry, but the Dread Lord does not deal with unimportant mortal matters, too bad, so sad, life's a bitch," he laughed again, "but then you get even." he said more to himself then to her.  
  
"If He doesn't deal with mortals, why are you here, and more importantly, who and what the hell are you!" Relena demanded of him.  
  
"I am here because I was a good little servant and was allowed to got to the mortal realm to have some fun," he stated in a mocking voice, "As for who I am, you are currently in the presence of my esteemed self, Shinigami."  
  
"The . . . the God of . . . of Death?" she repeated, bewildered  
  
"You got that right," he replied as he deftly folded his wings and dropped lightly into the precise center of the wards scrolled on the floor. "you could also call me the Great Destroyer [can everyone say 'shitty dubs'?], but for convenience, I go by Duo."   
  
Holding the scythe horizontally, he wrapped his wings around his body, they shimmered, and there was suddenly a leather jacket (complete with silver chains and zippers) covering his arms, but open to expose his chest.  
  
"D....... d.....du......?" still confused, Relena could only sputter.  
  
"Duh...duh....duh..." Duo mimicked, "What? Your brain too small to process my name? Come on, say it with me, D...u...o... See? Its not so hard" Walking out of the circle of candles, Duo went over to a leather couch positioned by the wall and sat. Noticing the now terrified look he was getting from Relena, he smirked again, "What? Did you think that some slabs of wax and some chalk lines would stop me? I don't think so!"   
  
Taking a deep breath, and standing, Relena faced the figure lounging on the couch, "Okay, so let me get this straight, I call the Devil, but he's busy, so I get you, the God of Death, correct?" receiving another smirk and a nod, she continued, "So, since you're here, you will be the one helping me in ........my business, correct?" another nod, "Good. Now...... let me tell you about what I have planned for you........."  
  
============End Part Two============  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

The next day found three of the four boys back at the lot, waiting for the fourth member to show up, and quickly growing impatient.  
  
"Where is he already?" Quatre finally demanded of Heero, "It can't take that long to get a bloody nose looked at!"  
  
"I'll bet he let the guy hit him, just to have an excuse to go to the emergency and have that doctors hands all over him," Trowa commented quietly, causing Quarte to have to stifle a giggle, and Heero smirk  
  
Wufei had been waling up behind them, and had just gotten close enough to hear that last comment, he coughed loudly, startling the others and spoke, "It would be dishonorable of me to act in such a way," he stated, "thought it *was* nice to see Sally again"  
  
"Oh, it's Sally now is it? What happened to 'Dr. Po'?" Quatre winked, "Gettin' friendly with her are ya?" tyhe only response he received was a nicer shade of pink, which creeped up Wufei's cheeks.  
  
Coming up behind Quatre, Trowa wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's shoulders, "Leave him be, little one," sparing Wufei a glance, he continued, "can't you see you've embarrassed him? I think you won this round,"  
  
Just as Wufei opened his mouth to deny Trowa's pronouncement, a shout was heard coming from off in the left side of the woods that surrounded most of the lot.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH-" it was cut off most abruptly with the sound of snapping branches and a crash.   
  
Looking towards the woods, then back at eachother, they all nodded and took off towards the woods with Heero in the lead. As they moved closer, they heard voices and headed towards them.  
  
"Ungh!" accompanied with a loud thump was what greeted them when they arrived at a clearing in the middle of the woods. Heero signaled for them to remain still and silent, preferring to remain unnoticed.  
  
The sight that greeted them was an interesting one. At the far side of the clearing there was a group of boys surrounding a crouching person with a leather jacket in a loose circle. Thought the figure was partially obscured from view, it was clear that they were not intimidated by the circle of boys. To the left of the group, a form lay motionless at the base of a tree, another a few feet away from the crouching person.  
  
One bold, or in this case, stupid, boy lunged toward the leather clad figure, a knife clutched in his left hand. As he came forward, the stranger nimbly skipped to the side, and jabbed the boys arm just above the elbow, causing the boy to drop the knife. Quickly grabbing the knife, and reversing it, the stranger cracked the butt end against the boys temple, causing him to collapse in a heap.  
  
Another boy, who had been standing well behind the others -obviously the leader of the group-- walked forward as the figure straightened. "Well well pretty boy," he sneered, "looks like you can fight after all. But... lets see how you do when it's no one on one!" with that, all of the remaining boys jumped forward.  
  
This was the moment that Heero had decided he'd had enough, stepping closer to the group, he called out to the leader, "Call off your goons Jason!"   
  
All eyes snapped towards the new voice, and instantly all of the boys froze and went pale. All of them had been involved in skirmishes with Heero and his friends, and none were stupid enough to repeat the experience. They all broke and ran with their tales between their legs, including their so-called leader when he realized he had no one to hide behind.   
  
Walking towards the stranger who was straightening out his clothes, Heero exchanged a glance with Wufei, who nodded slightly and moved to the left as Heero moved to the right, leaving Trowa and Quatre in the center. Just as they surrounded the boy, he turned, and they were rewarded with a heart-shaped violet eyed face, that was grinning like a mad-man.  
  
"Hey guys! Thanks for the help, those bozos were really stratin' to irk me. By the way, my names Duo, Duo Maxwell." The boy introduced himself, holding out his hand in greeting.  
  
============End Part Three============  
  
  
  



	4. Part 4

Smiling brightly, and taking the offered hand, Quatre introduced them, "Hi! My name is Quatre Winner," motioning to Trowa who was still behind him he said, "this is Trowa Baron."   
  
Duo offered a smile, "Hey man, nice to meetcha,"  
  
Continuing with his introductions Quatre pointed to Wufei, "To your right is Chang Wufei," Duo nodded towards him, and Wufei returned the gesture, "And finally, to your left is Heero Yuy."   
  
When Duo turned towards him, Heero saw his eyes widen slightly and flash with something indistinguishable, his smile faltered fractionally. Before he could comment however, Duo's grin was back, and he had the maniac draped around his shoulders.  
  
"Hey dude, how's it hangin'?"  
  
"Hn," was Heero's only reply.  
  
"Not much of a talker are ya?"  
  
"Hn,"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Duo disengaged himself from Heero, and walked towards the boy, who still lay unmoving, under the tree. Flipping him over with a grunt, Duo checked him over. Moving towards the other two in the middle of the clearing he did the same to them.  
  
"Hey Duo," Quatre called, "we saw what happened to the last one, but what did you do to the other two?" he asked as Duo walked back over.  
  
"Oh, those guys? I was taking a walk through the woods when they decided to jump me. The first guy jumped on my back, but I threw him off and into the tree. By then the others had surrounded me, and the other guy came at me. We tussled for a bit, but I downed him when I kicked him under the chin and snapped his head back"  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that? You don't look the type," Wufei asked, mildly surprised that this boy could take out that many by himself  
  
Duo chuckled, "I used to live in a city, before I moved here, and considering I lived in the rough part of town, it was a good investment to learn to fight, most of it's just street fighting, but I know some martial arts forms,"  
  
"Did you just move here then?" Trowa finally spoke up.  
  
"Mmm Hmm," came the affirmative reply, as Duo pulled his yard length braid from where it'd been hidden in his jacket. Finding that he was now receiving odd looks, he laughed and did a little pirouette, causing the braid to lash around, "You like?" he questioned.   
  
Quatres eyes had gone wide, "You have more hair than most of my sisters,"  
  
"Hn, a liability," Heero grunted from Duo's left, where he still hadn't moved from.  
  
Turning and stalking towards Heero, twirling the bottom foot or so of his braid in little circles, he walked around Heero, "Liability, huh?" receiving a nod in accent from Heero he inquired, "Why is that, Heero my man?"  
  
"Easily accessible in a fight, restraining capabilities, hindrance. A liability." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Really? Did it look like a hindrance when I was dealing with those guys earlier?" Duo questioned, a glint of .......something.........in his eyes.  
  
"That wasn't a real fight, those guys couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag," Heero said disdainfully.   
  
"Fine. I'll show you it ain't no *liability*" Duo almost snarled, stopping in front of Heero, backing up a few feet and dropping the end of his braid.  
  
Suspicious about the boys sudden change from friendly to challenging, Wufei stepped forward, into the space between the two boys, turning to Duo, "What are you up to Maxwell?"  
  
"He says my hair is a liability, I'm gonna prove him wrong," was the boys reply. Gauging that this was no trick, Wufei nodded and stepped back.   
  
Focusing his attention back on Heero, Duo dropped into a fighting stance. Extending a hand forward, he curled his finger in an inviting gesture, "Bring it on. Let's just see how much of a liability it turns out to be,"  
  
=============End Part Four============  
  
  
  



	5. Part 5

Smirking, Heero took a similar pose as Duo. Narrowing his eyes at the braided maniacs invitation, he slowly began to move to his left, circling, looking for an advantage, a weakness, anything for the upper hand.  
  
As Duo looked at him calmly, with an almost smug expression on his face, he lashed out with his fist, intending to knock the boy out, and growling as Duo dodged the punch, and whipped his hand with the tail end of his braid, leaving a little welt. Bringing the hand up for inspection, Heero regarded the slightly stinging piece of flesh curiously, before turning his attention back towards the american.  
  
Once again circling each other, Heero tried to land a punch of the other boy, this was easier said than done however. Each time Heero's fist would come close to him, Duo would again, use his braid to whip any exposed flesh on Heero's arms. After a while Heero's arms were criss-crossed with little red lines, eerily creating the exact same design on both arms.  
  
As Duo skipped away from yet another unsuccessful punch, he taunted, "Hey Heero? What do ya think of my artwork? Doncha like it? You better, you'll be up close and personal with it for a while..." he chuckled, "....well, at least until it fades."  
  
Becoming annoyed with Duo's provoking antics, he went on the offensive once again. Moving suddenly, Heero's foot snapped out and caught Duo in the chest with an audible thud, sending the braided boy sprawling backwards.  
  
Though it looked as though he was out for the count, Duo was not so easily taken down, bending both knees and elbows, he landed in a crab-like position, and scuttled away a few feet. Re-positioning his arm and legs so he was in a back-bridge position, he arched his back and gracefully came back to rest on his feet. Taking a step forward so he was standing sideways, Duo crouched again, extending his arm and curling his fingers in the same inviting gesture, a predatory smile gracing his lips. [1]  
  
Heero was now *very* annoyed, quickly becoming extremely pissed. He had seen what the braided baka was capable of earlier, when he had dispatched Jason's goons, but why wouldn't he fight back now? What was his game? Using a tactic that he would normally never resort to, he rushed the boy, intent on tackling him to the ground, and ending this once and for all.  
  
Regarding Heero calmly as he came forward, Duo's smile widened, this was just what he was waiting for. As Heero bent forward slightly, taking aim for his lower torso, Duo waited until the last possible moment before crouching totally down until his butt was almost brushing the ground, and extending both arms forward and up at an angle.   
  
Since he was so close, Heero could not stop, and he went straight into Duo's arms. Grasping Heero's upper arms firmly, Duo fell back into the grass and used Heero's momentum to flip both of them over, ending up with Duo on top, pinning Heero firmly to the ground.  
  
Looking down into Heero's wide eyes, Duo grinned, "Hey, how's the weather down there? Guess this means I win, eh?" Moving out of the way and allowing Heero to regain his feet, Duo stood. Looking at the other three boys who all were staring at him with various degrees of shock written on their faces, he laughed, "You guys look ridiculous y'know," he informed them.  
  
Regaining his composure, Trowa went over to Heero and examined his arms. Turning towards Duo, he asked, "How did you get the patterns so similar?"  
  
Shrugging, he replied, "Practice."  
  
Quatre spoke up next, "Duo that was amazing, I mean......nobody's *ever* beaten Heero in a fair fight.......*never.*"  
  
Duo shrugged again, "Heh, it wasn't his fault, I just used his aggravation against him. I know from experience that when I do *that,*" he gestured to Heero's arms, "it *really* pisses people off, and they usually try to take me down the hard way. Though......." he grinned sheepishly and raised his hand to rub his chest, ".........I'm usually quick enough to avoid all of their assaults. *Man* does he kick hard, I'm gonna bruise here."  
  
Wufei quickly spoke up at that comment, "Maybe we should take you two to the hospital to get you looked at. Make sure you don't have any cracked ribs, and so Yuy here can get something to put on his..." he smirked, "...tattoos"  
  
"Maybe Sally's shift isn't over yet. You never know, maybe we can get her to look at them?" Quatre asked slyly, glancing at Wufei, who flushed.  
  
As they turned to walk towards the clinic, Trowa muttered, "Quatre: 2, Wufei: 0."   
  
Upon hearing this, Duo laughed, then groaned as his bruised torso compained, "Hey guys? Can we move any faster here? I think Wu-man might have to compete with my poor ribs to get a date with Dr. Sally." Wufei's sputters of indignation at this comment, caused Quatre to laugh, and both Trowa and Heero to chuckle, as they trudged their way through to woods to the medical clinic in town.   
  
================================  
  
[1] Hehehe, I guess I've seen the matrix *one* too many times, but hey, Duo's supposed to be a god, right? who says he can't be a little............flexible.......... hmmmm, flexible .::light-bulb flashes::. goes in search of muse oh Rikash! What do you think about lemons??  
  
============End Part Five============  
  
  
  



	6. Part 6

Relena jumped slightly as Duo materialized out of the shadows beside her. Shooting him a dirty look, she continued with her task, brushing her long flaxen hair.  
  
Glancing around the room as he leaned against the wall, Duo barely suppressed a shudder. Pink. The entire room was *pink*. Pink paint, pink carpets, pink curtains, and pink furniture. The perfect pink palace, for the perfect princess. [1] He sighed. //How do I get myself into these things....?//  
  
Without looking up from her task again, Relena asked in an irritated voice, "What's your problem? And why are you getting back so late?"  
  
Duo snorted, "Do you have any idea how bloody *hard* it is to sneak away from Heero Yuy? No, of course you don't," he answered himself, "you spent all your time trying to get into the guys pants."  
  
Relena jumped up, squeaking shrilly in indignation, and hurled he hair brush at Duo, who dodged it easily. Leveling her best death glare at him when all he did was laugh, she marched over to his position and raised her hand to slap him.  
  
When her hand was about two inches from his face, Duo raised his hand, and her arm stopped dead in the air, shimmering with an amethyst fire. Looking at her calmly Duo said in a low voice, "Don't touch me with anything you expect to get back,"   
  
Glancing at Relena's still suspended arm, he snapped his raised fingers once, the fire disappeared, and Relena abruptly sat down on her pink clad rump on the plush carpet with a *thud*.   
  
Jumping to her feet, but not making no further move against him, Relena snarled at Duo, "Who do you think you are? *I* am the one who brought you here, *I* am in control, and *I* am your master! Don't you *dare--*"  
  
Relena's rant was cut short, however, when Duo barked, "Don't presume that you have *any* sort of control over *me*, Little Miss Holier-than-thou!" he spat, "I am the God of Death, does that process in your pea sized brain? So, I'll 'dare' all I want! I could easily snuff out your worthless little life in an instant!"   
  
Suddenly, his wings burst forth from his back, reaching their full span, as if clawing the air, the delicate looking silver structure visible, glowing though the substance of them. His whole body was engulfed with the same amethyst fire that Relena had experience earlier, his long bangs swaying as if kissed by some unfelt breeze. At this show, Relena backed away in fright, bumping into the wall in her haste to escape.  
  
He laughed, "The only reason that I don't, is that I find your mortal realms entertaining, and much as I regret to admit it, I need you, oh great and powerful sorceress," he said in a taunting voice, dipping his head slightly in a mock bow, "as a tie to this place."  
  
Just as suddenly as it'd appeared, Duo's aura disappeared, though his wings did remain, folded close to his body. Stalking over to the balcony that extended out from Relena's suite, he threw open the French doors that separated indoors from out. Duo jumped up onto the railing that edged the balcony, and perched there, staring at the moon that hung low in the sky, drowning the night with a silver light.  
  
Shakily regaining her feet, Relena approached Duo, but was halted by the doors by Duo's low voice, "I am not a vengeance demon, I don't do petty payback. I'll help you get even, but we will do so on *my* terms. Do you understand me Relena?"  
  
Swallowing, Relena replied, "Yes, I understand, what do you have in mind?"  
  
"From my experience with him, I've come to understand he's not one to express or show his feelings," Duo extended the last word for emphasis, "I suggest that we play with them..........."  
  
======================  
  
[1]. Okay, okay, I know this is one poor over-used idea, but I just read a fik that really bashed Relena for her pink preference [DAMN! I can't remember the name of the fik!! But it was just recently posted on the GWML, so if someone could supply me with a name, I would be more than happy to put up recognition for influencing me! ] and I couldn't resist. I could *so* see Duo loathing this colour...LIKE ME!!! Pink... .::shudder::. gag retch [& any other sound affiliated with puking]  
  
============End Part Six============  
  
  
  



	7. Part 7

Relena was livid. She wanted Heero to pay for what he had done to her, and she wanted him to pay * now,* but no...... Duo was taking his sweet time and there was nothing, *nothing* she could do about it.  
  
Deciding that she didn't like the sound of that nothing, Relena went for a little.. trip... on day while Duo was out consorting with Heero and his friends.  
  
Walking down the sidewalk in the rough part of town, Relena glanced around her, eyeing all the people she saw with a distrustful look. Returning her view ahead of her, Relena quickened her pace, impatient to get where she was headed.  
  
A few minutes later, Relena turned down an apparently empty alley, and continued to the dead-end. To the left of her was her destination. An old shop stood in front of her, looking out of place. The walls were all painted black and the windows had been blacked out. Above the door hung an old wooden sign, the design of a seven pointed star, circled twice, once in silver, once in blue, had been carved out of the wood and then painted  
  
Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Relena pushed open the door and entered into the Shadow House.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Relena clutched her purse tightly and surveyed the dimly lit room. All around her, she could her the tinkling of many bells, the sound that would alert the ......owner...... of her presence.  
  
Shortly, she heard the rustling of beads, and glanced at the darkened doorway on the far side of the room. From behind a curtain stepped a willowy blonde, the owner.  
  
As Relena took in her outfit, she swallowed hard and tried not to stare. The blonde was in a barely decent black tube dress, mad of some sort of gauzy material. The bottom hem was just low enough as to not show anything, and the top reached up to barley cover her nipples, leaving an expanse of her breasts uncovered. The material itself was barely there, being almost completely transparent around her stomach, yet becoming thicker and more opaque where it reached up near her breasts and down near her crotch. [1]  
  
A pair of black fishnet stockings covered her legs, and a pair of black leather bitch boots encased her feet up to her knees. On her hands, were a pair of fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, in black leather, and around her neck she wore a silver studded leather collar. [2]  
  
The final adornment was a simple silver circlet, which held almost floor-length blonde hair back from her face. The slender metal band widened into an oval shape in the center of her forehead. Embedded into the metal in a triangle design, were three stones: a diamond, a sapphire, and a garnet.  
  
When the black-clad blonde saw who her guest was, she gasped slightly, then exclaimed, "Why hell~o, Miss Relena!"  
  
"Hello Dorothy" Relena replied evenly, betraying none of her nervousness  
  
Beckoning with one hand, Dorothy turned. Passing through the curtain, they entered a long hall way. As they walked, Relena could hear moans, yelps, and other various sounds emanating from the closed doors. She jumped slightly when a particularly loud one issued forth from a door directly to her left. [3]  
  
Seeing Relena jump, Dorothy laughed, the tittering sound sending chills up Relena's spine, "Right this way, Miss. Relena" she directed as she opened the final door at the end of the hall.  
  
Hurrying past the taller blonde, [4], Relena entered the room and waited for Dorothy.  
  
Closing the door, Dorothy moved to the far end of the room and lounged on a divan that was situated against the wall. Seeing Relena was still standing just inside the door, Dorothy gestured for her to seat herself in a chair.   
  
When Relena had done so, she asked, "So........what brings you back to my establishment so soon Miss. Relena?"  
  
=======================================  
[1] Sounds crude, I know, but I couldn't think of any other word that would fit.  
  
[2] Total bitch gear minna! All she needs is a whip, but she left that in the back room *wink wink* re-reads what she wrote hmm..... I think I *might* have used the word 'leather' *one* too many times..... ^_^;; hehehe......  
  
[3] Do *not* ask why I mad Dorothy the 'owner' of a whore house, for some reason I thought it........suited........ her in the character I put her in.  
  
[4] Dorothy *is* taller than Relena right? I'm sure she was........... heheh... I don't have time to go searching through my tapes.........  
  
============End Part Seven============  
  
  



	8. 

Relena sat stiffly in the chair, not daring to relax. Clutching her purse, she nervously watched Dorothy, who was regarding her with a slightly expectant look. Steeling herself, she looked Dorothy straight in the eye and declared, "It didn't work."  
  
Dorothy leaned forward slightly, arching one forked eyebrow, she silently urged Relena to elaborate.  
  
"Your summoning spell.... it didn't work," honey-haired woman continued, "it was supposed to bring me the devil," she laughed, "I didn't get no devil."  
  
Dorothy blinked, "Didn't work?" she shrugged, "that's not my *my* fault if you didn't do the spell properly and nothing happened."  
  
"Nothing happened?" Relena repeated, "Oh no no no, you don't understand. Something happened all right, something indeed."  
  
"What?" Dorothy demanded, irritated.  
  
"Oh yes, your spell was not a complete failure. Something rather dramatic happened, in fact," pausing she leaned forward until her lips were brushing the other woman's ear, "for the last week I have had the privilege of having Shinigami himself as my guest," she whispered.  
  
Dorothy's eyebrows shot up to her hairline as her eyes widened slightly in surprise. Taking a breath, and schooling her features, she asked, "Is that so?"  
  
"Yes it is so!" Relena snapped, "and since it was your spell that brought him here, your going to help me,"  
  
"With what, may I ask, am I to help you with, Miss Relena? She asked, slightly mocking.  
  
Favoring Dorothy with a heated glare, Relena rose from her chair to pace the room, "Duo, as he calls himself, has made it quite clear of how he sees our 'relationship'. Basically, I'm his pawn, his only tie to the mortal world," pausing she faced Dorothy, "but, I'd like to turn the tables on him. He *needs* me to stay here, which is the only reason he doesn't kill me, he made that fact painfully clear.  
  
Shaking her head, she continued pacing, "I want me revenge, which he has agreed to give me, but he is moving to slow for my tastes. He enjoys *playing* with his target," picking up a silver dagger with a curved blade, she toyed with the weapon, "I need more control over him, and I know *you* can give it to me," she finished.  
  
"Indeed I can," the leather clad sorceress responded, rising to her feet. She moved to a cabinet positioned just beside the divan, and unlocked it with a key that appeared in her hand. Rummaging for a moment, she pulled out a black velvet pouch. Re-locking the cabinet, the key disappeared, and she moved to where Relena was waiting.  
  
Reaching into the pouch, Dorothy removed a silver cross on a chain and held it up. As it dangled in front of her face, Relena could see the jewels embedded into it. A large amethyst was positioned right in the center, with a small sapphire on each of the four sides.  
  
Replacing the necklace into the pouch, Dorothy spoke, "It's said that this was made by Shinigami's one time lover. It is the only object that has any power over him, for it holds the power of his love within it. The love which he lost when his lover was lost to him."  
  
Relena nodded and reached for the ouch, but Dorothy moved it from her reach. Stepping forward, she pressed her body to the shorter woman's and whispered, "You know the price."  
  
Relena ran her tongue along the daggers blade and replied, "I know."  
  



	9. Part 9

//blah blah blah// = denotes thoughts   
*blah blah blah* = denotes emphasis   
"blah blah blah" = denotes speech   
[Flashback] & [End Flashback] = denotes flashbacks [duh]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo watched as the sun set on the city. Moving slightly to get into a more comfortable position, he looked down from where he was perched on the roof of Relena's mansion. Seeing the blonde hurrying down the street, he pondered momentarily as to why the girl was out so late [1], but brushed it off, not really caring.  
  
As he sat there, Duo brought the images of the day to his mind, and sighed sadly. //*Why* am I doing this again?// he asked himself, a small voice promptly answered, [2] //Because you miss him......// Covering his face with his hand, he remembered.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
A warm, solid body pressed against his back, and gentle hands blocked his vision, a deep voice whispered in his mind, "Guess who......?"  
  
Grinning widely, the slim God snuggled into the warmth offered. Cocking his head to one side, he answered, "Hm... I don't know..... the Tooth Fairy?"  
  
A low chuckle proved his captors amusement at the statement, "Nope, try again."  
  
"Some ruthless barbarian who has evil plans to chain me up and use me as his personal sex slave?"  
  
"Nope, third try, but maybe we could try that later......?"  
  
A bark of laughter was the only reply to that suggestion. A moment passed and a pair of slender arms rose to try and pry away the hands preventing Shinigami from seeing his lover. "....love??" he whined, "....please?"  
  
"Ding ding ding, we have a winner folks!" soft lips caressed his neck, and warm breath tickled his ears as his lover spoke next, "I've got something for you Shi-koi,"  
  
The smaller boy perked up noticeably at this statement, he started bouncing with excitement, making his lover hard pressed to keep his eyes covered. "Really? What is it? Huh, huh, huh? Tell me! C'mon already, spill!"  
  
Sigh, "Alright," the hands were removed, "Open up,"  
  
Duo gasped in wonder at the sight before him. In a cloud of cobalt fire hung a silver necklace, attached to it was a cross about half the size of his palm, with four tiny blue stones twinkling at him from where they clustered around a larger, center stone, which glowed with an amethyst fire. "It's beautiful....." he whispered.  
  
"Just like you," he heard from just beside him.  
  
Raising one hand, Duo brushed slightly trembling fingers across the smooth metal, watching as the cloud of flame split in two, unclasping the chain, and bringing the two ends apart. He felt his braid being lifted from his neck, and heard the slight tinkling of the bones bumping together. The clouds floated closer, and soon the chain had encircled his neck, the clasp clinked shut, and the weight of the pendant rested in the hollow of his throat.   
  
Brushing his fingers over the cool metal once more, Duo turned to his partner with a gleam in his eye, "Now..... how should I properly thank you, love? Maybe we could take my 'idea' for a test run?" and with that, he pounced on his lover, taking them both to the floor.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Duo sat on the roof, rocking his body slightly, one arm wrapped around his legs, pinning them to his chest. The other hand was on his chest, rubbing slightly at the now empty spot where the pendant had lain in time long past.  
  
Burying his head in his arms, he felt the trickle of tears run across his cheeks, allowing them to mourn the loss of his lover for the first time. //I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.........//  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Lying in a sweaty pile of limbs after a heated bout of lovemaking, the sweaty, slim God pulled his long chestnut tresses, now free from his customary braid, away from his face, this movement successfully masking his ulterior actions. As he swept the damn strands away from his face, he popped a small pill into his mouth, without rousing any reaction from his mate.  
  
Swishing the pill around with his tongue, Duo was careful not to swallow as it dissolved into his saliva, [3]. Turning, he mashed his mouth to that of his still panting partner, probing and tasting, and sucking his lover's tongue when the gesture was returned. As they lazily sparred with their tongues, Duo efficiently coated his lovers mouth with his now drugged saliva. [4]  
  
Leaning back when his lungs screamed for oxygen, he gasped "Mmmmmmm........ sweet? That was amazing!"  
  
Placing a quick kiss on his koi's lips, the Demon's lover [5] asked, "Which? The kiss, or the sex?"  
  
Pondering a moment, Duo bent for another kiss, then answered, "Mmmmm...... both!" he grinned.  
  
The grin faded, however, when his lover suddenly collapsed back into the silk sheets. Wide eyes conveyed fear, love and confusion. Struggling to be heard, he mouthed a single word, "Why?' before releasing a last shuddering breath and becoming still.  
  
Duo rose from the bed and blinked back the tear that threatened to fell. Leaning over the bed, he kisses his lover one last time, whispering, "I'm sorry Koi, I'll always love you," as he swept his hand down the others face, blocking out the now lifeless cobalt stare.  
Standing, Duo quickly dressed in his customary black, and returned to the bed. Before he leaned down to gather the limp body in his arms, he snapped his fingers and amethyst fire appeared around his hair. A spell that he hadn't used while with his lover, who had loved to brush his hair, the fire neatly and efficiently re-braided the long locks, plaiting in the bleach white bones in the process.  
  
Walking from the room, Duo snapped his fingers a final time as the door boomed shut behind him, sealing the room, and setting ablaze it's entire contents.   
  
After a few moments of walking, he entered into the throne room of the Demon Lord himself, the Devil. Proceeding, without hesitation, to the front of the room, he kneeled in front of the dais, bowing his head over the body in his arms, and simply stated, with a single tear tracing a track down his cheek, "It has been done, my Lord, as you commanded,"   
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Standing, Duo wiped his eyes to dry them, but to no avail, the stream of tears would not stop. Unfurling his wings, he leapt off of the three story mansion into the night sky, to glide on the warm updrafts coming from the land.  
  
//Your running......// his mind taunted him, //Damn straight!// he snapped back. He *was* running, running from those cobalt orbs that had re-surfaced to haunt his dreams, though if they were memories of the past, or glimpses of the future, he did not know.  
  
=============================================  
[1] I know dusk isn't all that late, but I highly doubt little miss primped up princess would be outside on her own when it was dark[er]  
[2] No, Duo is *not* crazy, I have little voices, they are quite helpful when you need to think of snappy comebacks  
[3] I borrowed the concept of drug-laced saliva from MadamHydra's 'Mechanics of Control'. Hope she doesn't mind ^_^V  
[4]Talk about spit swapping! ^_^  
[5] I know Duo is Shinigami, not a demon, but I was running out of ideas on what to call his 'lover' since the guy is a no-name ^_^;;;;;; but isn't almost everything from Hell considered a demon???   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashbacks are a bitch!!! This is what took me so long, that and trying to find different ways to refer to Mr. Anonymous lover-boy.   
  
C&C is craved, begged for, and even demanded if it'll help! Please tell me if these flashbacks were worth the hassle!!  
  



End file.
